Speedy Gonzalez
"Speedy Gonzalez" by David Dante, covered by Los Pimientos Locos, is featured on ''Just Dance 2015''.'' Dancers The first dancer is a cowboy with a blue sombrero and blue jacket. He wears red long pants and cyan shoes. The second dancer is dressed up in a green cactus suit and seems to be female. She also wears a flower on her head, near the top of the cactus. Speedy coach 1.png|P1 Speedy coach 2.png|P2 Background The background seems to be that of a desert with mountains and cacti. There are also rocks and some desert chili peppers (which are also wearing sombreros) playing various instruments, such as a trumpet, a guitar and rattles. Tumbleweeds also roll through the desert. During the night scene, a crescent moon is seen up in the sky. Gold Moves There are 2' Gold Moves''' for each coach. They take place after the second and third night scene. Both Gold Moves for P1: 'Pose as if you are running with your right arm raised up near your head (almost covered), your left arm a bit far over your chest, and your left foot bent backward at the knee. '''Both Gold Moves for P2: '''Stand still with your arms bent at the elbow. Speedy Gonzales - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Both Gold Moves Trivia * In the original snippet from the Gamescom trailer, P1's legs were normal. However, according to this gameplay, P1's legs are now edited to make the coach shorter (even being shorter than P2). **This was probably due to Speedy Gonzales being a mouse, and since P1 was supposed to represent Speedy Gonzales, he was made smaller. *This is one of the songs to have sound effects on songs. ([[Holding Out for a Hero|''Holding Out for a Hero]], ''Mahna Mahna'') **The sound effects were the sound of running (P1's arrival), the panting breaths of P1, and yet again, P1's stimuli to touching the cactus (the "Ouchie!" sounds he makes after touching the cactus). * This is the third time in which a female dancer is taller than her male counterpart. The first song to have this feature was ''Careless Whisper'''' and the second is [[Get Low|''Get Low]].'' * This is the second time a dancer dances with no legs, the first was [[Ghostbusters|''Ghostbusters]].'' **Although the coach for this song lacks legs in the physical choreography, the Pictograms do not show as such, unlike with Ghostbusters. ** However, P4 from Ghostbusters seems to be animated with computer graphic technology, while this one is just a girl in a cactus costume, which hides her legs. ** Coincidentally, both dancers Pictogram colors are in shades of green. * Ubisoft approved that P2 is Aurélie Sériné (a Just Dance VIP). * As with ''Bailando, tequila ''wasn't censored when it should have been. * The song title is misspelled. It should be Speedy Gonzale's. However, this might have been done intentionally for copyright reasons. In the lyrics, it's spelled "Gonzales". * P1 has bordeaux moustaches instead of black in the menu icon. *P2's upper outfit slips a lot, exposing her short green hair. * The song is based off a Looney Toons character with the same name. * The Just Dance Now pictograms sprite contains many in-progress pictograms: these are images of the coaches without any in-game edits, and some drawn arrows to finalize the moves. Gallery Speedy Gonzales.jpg|Speedy Gonzalez speedy_cover.png Speedy Gonzalez dancer 1 extraction.png|P1 Speedy Gonzalez dancer 2 extraction.png|P2 speedy pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Pictograminfile.png|Unfinished Pictogram 1 Unfinished2..png|Unfinished Pictogram 2 Videos File:193. David Dante - Speedy Gonzales (1961) File:Just Dance 2015 - Speedy Gonzales - 5* Stars Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Covered Category:60's Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up